Just Hold Me (Prologue)
by SuperAwesomeFan
Summary: A missing persons case turns into a life changing discovery. With mysterious new beings, horrific transformations, and never before seen bonds the boys are in for an adventure of a lifetime... the question is: Will Sam and Dean emerge okay? Will the case ever be solved? (Contains abdl themes, and non-sexual age play)
1. Chapter 1: The Maniac

**Disclaimer**: This story may seem a bit intense, but I believe the _Supernatural_ characters would have endured an experience like this... well... just enjoy...

* * *

His head was throbbing, and it was doing so very painfully.  
Dean sighed as he tried to move his hand to rub the source of his pain, but he was tied down. A quick jerk had the hunter noticing his arms, waist, and limbs were secured to something. Was it a chair? The seat felt very padded, and considering the armrest, it was almost something like a dentist chair. Though he couldn't be completely sure due to the blind fold over his eyes.  
Luckily, the piece of thick cloth allowed for a little light to slip in as long as he looked down towards his nose. So in summary, Dean was tied down with a throbbing headache and a blindfold.

"...just great..."

The hunter muttered, testing his restraints once more. After a few seconds of moving in the restraints, Dean began to think over what happened beforehand...

* * *

_It was a series of missing persons case, much similar to the one they had handled for Donna. However, because the last one had turned out to deal with Monsters, and because this one had people going missing rather quickly, they decided to look into it._

_Sam was still doing research back at the Motel while Dean was supposed to track down the location as to where the missing people were-or at least find the pattern._

_The only thing that stood out was the few sightings of the people drive off, and in a few cases walk off, down a back country road...nothing out of the ordinary but it wouldn't hurt to check it out._  
_Besides, what was ordinary for a hunter?_

_With a knowing smirk and a relaxed sigh, Dean decided to go confirm his suspicions. It had taken him a while to find the spot that matched the vague description of the country road, but when he saw it... it turns out he was right._

_To normal people, an abandoned rest stop, located a couple miles in front of a factory, wasn't really anything that would scream trouble._

_However, considering the fact that this place was, in many ways, hidden in the woods, the hunter was certain he found the spot. The hunter was just about to step out of the car when his mind lingered over to what he knew... as far as the history and lore behind the spot- Dean was next to nothing._

_The question of what he should do was an easy one to answer; He needed to check in with his brother. Usually, by this point, Sammy would've been updating on his recent findings._  
_So, the fact that there hadn't been an update made the older Winchester question his earlier thought-( why hadn't Sam updated him?)- before his curiosity got the better of him._

_If there was lore or a history, then it would be best to go in prepared. With that thought, Sam was called and on the phone, and soon the two brothers were relying the information each had gathered so far- until…._

_Wait..._

_He had thought he was imagining movement outside of the car. However, after pausing while listening to Sam tell him to do something, it recurred. Soon there was a new slight noise, near the road to the factory. It could all be seen almost as a coincidence, but Dean knew better than that._

_"Coincidence" was never a hunter's term._

_Unintentionally, he hung up the phone and proceeded to get out of baby. With his gun brandished in his hands, the hunter was alert and prepared. He had went in to investigate and-_

* * *

"Let's see if the lad is up!" Came a gruffy sounding voice that was steadily heading towards the hunters direction.

A hand went behind Dean's head and, after a second, yanked the blindfold off of him. In order to adjust to the brightness, he had to shut his eyes, but the action resulted in a comment from the other man.

"Is it too bright for you?" Came the teasing remark.

Ignoring the ridicule, Dean shook his head and blinked rapidly as the bright colored splotches began to fade from his view. As he was finally able to take in his surroundings, he stared in mild surprise at the giant man before him. The guy could easily pass for 7 or borderline 8 feet but he was dressed almost butcher like- with a rubber apron and rubber gloves.

Further observation brought the strange red stains on the man's hands and upper arms to his attention- which was spelling trouble for the hunter. Because of the uncanny gas mask the man wore, Dean couldn't identify his face. The hunter threw the room a quick glance while the giant began to fiddle with something at, what appeared to be, a workbench.

The room was a light blue with circus figures painted here and there- a majority of them were stained with random splotches of red. Near the walls there were tables and trays of utensils that Dean suddenly began to wonder were for him... Shifting his eyes from the tray of dentist drills to the giant, the Hunter glared.

"So you're the kidnapper?" Dean said rhetorically, his voice dripping with seriousness.

"A kidnapper with a dentist fetish… now I've seen everything." The hunter continued with mock surprise.

There wasn't an immediate reply from the giant man as he simply picked up the drill Dean was staring at moments ago. Unlike the others that were suited for oral treatment, the drill the giant was holding looked like it was only meant for construction. The bloodstains on it alerted Dean that it's purpose has been altered.

"Little boys shouldn't sound like that... no…. no a good little boy wouldn't talk like that. Little boys should sound cute..." the man muttered, deciding not to answer the question as he approached with the drill.

It wasn't like Dean needed an answer though; the guys overall actions confirmed it. The hunter had originally stared confused at the giants strange word choice, like how the giant was referring to him, but his stomach dropped as the drill was brought closer.

The Winchester's mind had anxiously wondered back to the case where the dentist had drilled a man to death. A chill ran down his spine but the skilled hunter didn't give it away as the man placed the drill on the table nearest to Dean.

"Hmmmm….How about we make sure you talk like a good little boy? "

"How about we don't?"

The man ignored the remark as he grabbed a dentist rubber dam and began to force it in Deans mouth. The hunter had began to struggle away. Though he hadn't even wanted to begin to fathom where the giants hands had been, he was trying to use his teeth to thwart the other. There were loud angry grunts as Dean went from trying to keep his mouth shut to attempting to bite at the intruder but, in the end, the utensil was in his mouth- leaving his pearly whites on display.

Sooner rather than not, Dean was quickly losing his cool as the giant grabbed the drill and made it turn on. There was a few more incoherent grunts coming from the hunter as he jerked against his restraints. The giant's hand was slowly heading towards the back of the hunter's mouth- seemingly unphased by the struggle. Dean's eyes went wide with shear fear before they snapped shut and he screamed as the drill seemed to plunge into his-not completely surfaced- wisdom teeth...

* * *

**—35 minutes later—**

* * *

For, what Dean hoped was the last freakin' time, the giant used the suction tube to suck the blood out of his aching mouth. The rubber dam was removed, and Dean's tear streaked face was alternating between closing his mouth and leaving it open. The only problem was that the air was painful on his newly exposed gums, but closing his mouth forced his teeth to rest together painfully...

Very painfully.

Dean's eyes followed the man warily, mainly because he didn't want that bastard to touch him again. There was a very uneasy silence in the room asides from the small chitters and light thuds of Dean's recently removed teeth and the hunters distressed grunt and breathing. However, the way the giant had cooed over the removed items was beginning to make the hunter grow tense once more...

"There! Now... will the little boy speak to me?" The man asked.

The hunter struggled to prevent the tears from the previous event from falling in order to glare. He wouldn't directly admit it- but losing his teeth like that had really brought him to his knees... To his dismay, his efforts didn't work and tears fell from his eyes as if they were a fearful response to the recent request- which they weren't. Though he didn't know it, Dean's breathing was somewhat panicked, but it would seem he was trying desperately to get it together. The gas mask stared, somewhat annoyed, into Dean's watery deep green pools before the giant squeezed the drill to life. The hunter's attention snapped from the giant to the drill, his gaze near frightened as his body tensed.

"I told you to speak, little one..." The man began.

"Or do you need some persuasion?" Another second passed as Dean stared the man down. Carefully, he began to try to speak.

"wha...why... are you... doing...thi- thith?" He said having to pause when his mouth hurt to much... Even though he was in pain, Dean was able to quickly recognize the embarrassing change.

He sounded like he had a speech impediment but, worse than that, the new form of speaking was really childish (and he undoubtedly looked childish with those tears still seeping onto his face). Because it hurt to speak, he would need to choose his words- and say them a little more slower in order to avoid bumping teeth to gums...

"There we go." The giant somewhat praised.

"That's how a little boy should sound." The man replied as he sat the drill down.

Without another word, the giant left the room leaving Dean to stare angrily at the door while try to regain his composure. There was a small period of silence before the hunter thrashed against his restraints angrily. Already knowing the outcome, he slowly came to a stop.

"Damnith!" The hunter growled out as he sighed- instantly regretting the action as his mouth began to throb painfully. Dean stared up at the ceiling of the room...

Sam should find him any second now, and then he'd gank that bastard!

* * *

Something wasn't right.

Dean was simply supposed to find any possible location where the missing people could be and then come back. Sam paced the hotel floor worriedly as books were scattered about...

* * *

_"-and there really isn't anything in the lore? What about the news?" Came the somewhat sarcastic voice of Dean. Sam tossed the most recent book he had been looking through and moved onto the next._

_"So far there isn't anything." Sam replied, exasperated._

_"...So we got zilch..." Dean said. The hunter on the phone sighed before he spoke again._

_"Well… I think I found something... this may be the place, Sammy." The addressed hunter closed the book, picking up his phone and grabbing the nearest charts of the towns._

_"...Yeah? Where are you?" Sam asked. There was a pause before Dean continued._

_"It's kinda hard to describe... uhm… I'm about 8 miles down into that offside dirt road- you know the one we passed coming into town?"_

_"Yeah, I remember it." Sam had quickly Grabbed a pen. As if he was under a trance, the pen Sam was holding glided over the map. Sam scratched the plot of land that was marked as the highway, before scrapping around the tick. Dean continued._

_"There seems to be like... this gas station-"_

_"Like with Donna?" Sam interjected. What are the odds if they handled the exact same case a few days later..._

_"Sorta," Dean said clearly trying to find the words to explain what he meant._

_"But this place looks abandoned, Sam. Like... I dunno 10 or 20 years? It seems like it's been this way for a while.."_

_"Okay well... you should come back so we can check it out together, okay Dean?" Sam said as he began to type on the laptop. With that bit of information, maybe he could find some lore... or news regarding the area._

_"**...Beep...Beep...beep...**" _

_It had taken him a second to realize his brother hadn't replied. That was more than a little troublesome._

_"...Dean?"_

* * *

That was about 5 hours ago.

Sam had thought his brother had just hung up, or maybe he lost his signal, but, now that he hasn't heard anything back from him for 5 hours, Sam was becoming worried. While thinking over the events, the hunters head started to slightly throb… He still remembered the directions so he just needed to head over to the last place Dean had spoke of.

Deciding to go with that plan, Sam casually headed outside and towards one of the other cars parked a little further away from the hotel. Within a matter of seconds, the hunter had the car hot wired and was heading towards his brother.

"Ah, ah, ah," The giant said as he re-entered the room waving a finger in disapproval.

The reaction was spurred by Dean pulling against the restraints for the 6th time and still nothing would give-! The hunter froze and immediately glared at the giant but couldn't discern if his stare had any effect through the other's gas mask…

"Good little boys shouldn't do things like that...you could hurt yourself."

The giant finished as Dean jerked once more in the chair, purely to show the man he didn't care. While the giant began to gather some other item, Dean resumed his struggling. The hunter had been too preoccupied with trying to escape, and keeping track of the movements of the giant, that he didn't notice the other holding a weird looking item...was that a coffee cup?  
Wait, that wasn't even a cup.

"Open wide for your baba." The giant said.

Dean turned his head away and continued to do so each time the weird adult bottle came close to his mouth. Though he couldn't see through the mask, it was obvious the giant was becoming more vexed as the hunter kept repeating the action. Suddenly the giant slammed the bottle down on the table where the drill was. Dean had jumped a little and his eyes lingered on the drill before he looked back at the mask.

"I can tell you're gonna be difficult..." the giant man muttered as he cracked his knuckles-getting prepared.

Before Dean had time to brace himself for anything, the other slammed his fist into the hunters abdomen. The leather strap around his waist lessened the fierce blow, but it was enough to send the hunter coughing. After Dean had coughed a couple of times- but was still gasping for air- the giant shoved the bottle into the hunters mouth, forcing a scream to be emitted. Even though it was a rubber nipple on the bottle, Dean's sore gums were screaming at him. Tears quickly filled and spilled out of the hunters eyes as he tried to turn away from the bottle-making the giant react. With the blink of an eye, the giant grabbed his jaw and applied pressure-forcing the hunter to scream once again. The jaw squeeze, however, had effectively made Dean cease his attempts to turn away, but he still didn't suck from the bottle.

The man began to squeeze the babyish container and force the cream colored liquid into the hunter's mouth. It shouldn't have hurt, but for Dean it was inciting a new pain. Had this been a normal type of ordeal- as normal as a hunter's life is- he would've easily spat the stuff out! However, with the feeling that any "rowdy" behavior would likely not be worth the trouble and the fact that the warm sensation agitated his exposed gums, he opted to swallow it down. Although it felt like it was an eternity, after a few minutes, the man removed the bottle and headed over to his table of utensils. Dean eagerly tried his restraints once again but still...he couldn't do anything.

The Giant seemed to be satisfied with the amount Dean had drank from the bottle and was turning to approach him once more. The hunter began to squirm, already annoyed with the helpless routine before he shouted to the man.

"Thay the hell away fom me!" The man froze... Dean had unintentionally frozen also…. For a second, it seemed like the bastard was gonna really leave him alone, as he had turned back towards the work table.

However, when he had turned back around, the giant held a bar of ivory soap. The hunter blinked in mild confusion at the other. This guy had literally tortured him and was now trying to threaten him with a bar of soap? The confusion on Dean's face stayed there as the man began to approach him again.

"Tsk, Tsk, Tsk...Babies shouldn't say such dirty words..."

"I'm noth a baby you-" the giant very hastily grabbed Dean's jaw again and two had stayed like that...before Dean felt the familiar pressure that was prying his mouth open.

Suddenly understanding, the hunter tried to move away but, as the pressure applied to his jaw increased, his mouth opened up and the bar of soap was forced inside. To make matters worse though, the man forced Dean's jaw upwards into the soap-sending a new wave of pain throughout the hunter's mouth and eliciting a new scream.

Dean's hands were desperately pulling towards his mouth in order to remove the soap, but he couldn't lift them any more than he had been able too before. The hunter's eyes were screwed shut as he kept his screaming, though the giant didn't seem to mind. The masked giant resumed his previous task and unstrapped the hunter's feet.

The hunter felt as if he was choking from the sickening taste of soap suds but, after a moment, the pain began to recede(though that was the opposite for the suds). Now able to see what the other was doing, Dean began to struggle as the giant proceeded to remove his pants. The hunter tried to spit out the soap, but, because his teeth were pressed into it, any movement on the soap made his waterworks start. As a last resort, the hunter began to kick at the man. regardless, his pants were being successfully removed.

Dean closed his legs and began to thrash about once more, despite the slight mind numbing pain in his mouth. Yes, his mouth hurt but he'd be damned if he let this bastard do anything else to him. Dean was no longer displaying his pain, though the tears still fell from his eyes. With a new found determination, the hunter kept his retaliation, and he continued to kick and thrash.

The giant had decided that he had rather hear the baby's cries rather than the repressed whimpers or grunts if the little boy tried to kick him. He had noticed that while the baby cried it was easier to maneuver...once he had removed the lad's pants, he made his way toward the baby's upper body and snatched the bar of soap out of the his mouth.

The scrapping of teeth on soap felt somewhat enjoyable to the giant, and it was obvious that his plan succeeded. The reaction was immediate. Dean had shouted out a slurred curse at the soap before giving away to the scream in his throat. The giant watched as the boy was moving his feet as to try and find a way to relieve the pain. That would have been the end of that, had the lad understood that cursing was a no-no. While the lad's eyes were screwed tight and he was sputtering over the soapy taste and pain, the giant repeated the action of inserting the bar of soap. After flinching in surprise, the boy's eyes snapped open at the unwanted intruder before shifting to the man.

"... I said...We **DO NOT.**..say Dirty. Words." The giant said.

This time, the man decided to scrub around a little-and it would seem the baby understood the point if his sputtering, whimpers, and grunts were anything to go by. After he felt like he had lathered the mouth good, he yanked the bar out. Dean screamed bloody murder, and this time didn't offer any words as he cried in pain- unashamed at the moment. The giant, satisfied with the reaction, proceeded to remove the lad's underwear. The process was slightly much more easier now that the babe was screaming and crying over his teeth- of which he needed to clean the blood from….again...

Dean hadn't had the chance to notice he was naked from the waist down as he felt warm blood build up in his mouth and mix with the soap. The constant abuse had finally made his gums bleed and the hunter was once again switching between opening and shutting his mouth, taking rare moments to spit out the blood but not with much care. As the warm liquid began to increase, he barely registered the awful taste the soap had left in his mouth.

Regardless of his mouths state, Dean was crying in earnest and his sobs began to sound child like as he would occasionally have to pause in order to swallow or spit the blood in his mouth. Before, he was only reacting to the pain but now it had built up so to the point that he couldn't make the tears stop.

"There, there, little one ." The giant said in the midst of Dean's cry.

"I just have to get you cladded and then you can go to your room." The man said, but if the hunter had heard him, he didn't make any sign that hinted so as he continued to cry in despair and anger.  
Quickly the hunter's cry began to sound even more child like as he began to cough and wail in a pattern. Not wanting the babe to choke, the giant grabbed the suction tube and swiftly removed the blood that had built up in Dean's mouth.

Still, the hunter made no sign of stopping his cry, and as the suction tube brushed over his extremely sore gums, his tears began anew. The giant merely a large white padded item as well as a needle, and approached the wailing babe.

* * *

Read and Review (please!)


	2. Chapter 2: Drowning Hope

Sam was driving himself insane.

He had driven down the highway and headed towards the exit where the road looked desolate, found Dean's car, but no sign of Dean. To make matters more frustrating was the fact that the car wasn't at all near a place that matched the description his brother had said. If the sinking feeling in his stomach was correct, then whoever had his brother more than likely moved the car.

This was bad.

Without having much of a clue as to where his brother could be- not what he had known when he found the place- Sam would never be able to locate Dean...wait a second...'Location'... The taller Winchester muttered as he was suddenly hit with a brilliant idea he wished he had thought of two hours ago. The last time he and Dean had contact was through a phone. All he had to do was track the previous signal the phone had received and compare the message to a grid of the town, which would lead him directly to Dean.

Without a better plan, Sam decided he'd go with that one. The taller brother quickly switched cars and drove the impala back on the highway and headed for the hotel. He couldn't find a clue as to what they could be up against in the lore. Meaning he needed to find his brother as soon as possible, before something bad happens...

* * *

Dean wasn't sure how long he had been crying but he was tired. His mouth felt dry-although it had been bleeding for what felt like hours. He felt drained of his energy. Blinking his eyes open, the hunter found himself in a different room. The floor was padded and felt soft while the walls were white with alphabet markings and other babyish decorations.

Despite his longing for sleep, the hunter rose to his feet, only then noticing what seemed to be a diaper around his waist. Even though he had no idea where his pants were, the hunter quickly tried to remove the garment. However he noticed there was another layer covering it that had a lock and chain...What?

Dean released an annoyed sigh and glared angrily around the room. He was still wearing a shirt, although this one was almost like a hospital gown without the slit at the back, but that just added to his growing confusion. That giant man, without a doubt, could've easily killed him so... why didn't he? Did he enjoy treating Dean- and possibly all the other missing people- like experimental rag dolls?

"Damnith..." Dean muttered as he looked around the room.

He couldn't find a single thing that could be used for defense if-and when- that giant came back. The fact that he was waiting on the man to return was frustrating alone. With a low sigh, the hunter continued to scan the room. There was a large table with padding on the top and cabinets beneath it near the side of the room with a door, an oversized crib on the left wall, a shelf of books and baby supplies, and a tub filled with large baby toys.

Dean had decided to check the door first and-of course- it was locked. Therefore the hunter headed over to the bin, hoping to find something he could use there. The hunter pulled out teddy bears, and cloth baby books until he found what looked like an adult basic corn popper. Truth be told, Dean was expecting some sort of flat item in order to open the door or even something hard- like a toy dinosaur- in order to hit with... this was seriously a baby's roo-

The sound of keys on the other side of the door alerted Dean to get ready. As the giant began to open the door, the hunter charged at him, hitting the man on the head with the corn popper. Although the toy couldn't provide much of a blow, it made the giant man stumble back just enough for Dean to slip out of the room.

Bingo.

The hunter took off sprinting down the hallway refusing to get caught by that man...  
The real trouble arose when Dean realized that he didn't have a clue where the exit was. If he were to get caught, who knows what may happen to him. The hunter paused, thinking he was far enough where he could try to catch his breath and think…

He needed to think, because he was so lost.

After a second of hearing faint whirring noises, he noticed but a few cameras on the corners of the walls. The giant guy likely knew too. His feet began to hit the cool tile floor again as he resumed his run. After a while, he saw a sign that said exit on the far right hand side. Hearing the faint whirring noise of the cameras, the hunter quickly sprinted towards it and hastily went inside, shutting the door.

That was when he heard a click that caused his stomach to drop again. Testing the door knob, he found himself locked inside the room. Great. Wanting to move quickly,the hunter decided to analyze his new surroundings in favor of an exit...What he turned around to was shocking.

The exit sign was obviously a ruse, but inside this particular room were five of the missing people. Much like the last room he was in, this was decorated with baby decorations (teddy bears, rainbows, smiling trees, etc) and was littered with adult sized baby toys. The people in the room had seemed to be focused on the surrounding toys but, with the appearance of the new face, they were watching him intensely.

Dean stared back at the blank, curious, and annoyed faces in the room. There were at least two females dressed in child like baby dresses with what had to be diapers, and three males, one in an oversized walker looking like a total baby, another playing near the girls, and the final standing with his arms crossed.

"Uh..." Dean began before they all resumed what they were doing.

The other adults seemed to quickly loose interest and began to "play". It had taken the hunter a second to get over the lack of response from the other adults in the room, but he soon approached the hunter sucked in his pride and cleared his throat.

"We haf...We need tho go." He managed to say, annoyed with how slurred his words were.

The other four adults ignored him and Dean couldn't tell if they had heard him or not. However, the man that was standing up had kept staring at him. The man sighed and chuckled drawing the hunter's attention. Dean only then noticed how the man was a couple inches taller than him, but faced him nevertheless.

"What's your name?" The man asked as Dean looked from him to the other adults and back.

He seriously doubted that right now was a good time for introductions but because this man seemed to be the only talkative one, he could likely help persuade them.

"I... I'm Dean."

"Your name... is Dean...? Like the Winchester? How did the big guy get ya too?"

"I'm wonderin' the thame thing..." he replied.

"Hunther?"Came the slurred question, but the other man seemed to understand and simply nodded. After a second, the older man looked back to the other four.

"I'm Charlie. An' I'm not trying to pick at ya, it's just...that giant dolt did a lot of things to each one of us here." Charlie said, his face twisted between sorrow and scorn.

"Jacob," Charlie began, "lost all his teeth, Eric can hardly walk and the girls..." The man stopped talking, almost too reluctant to speak, before he looked back at Dean.

"Most of them have began to... to accept this for what it is... it just take some time."

"Look, I know ith doethn't theem like there's any hope but... I'm here tho rescue you guys." Dean said, noticing all of the other adults to now be watching him once again.

"Till that big guys gone... we ain't going no where." Charlie said as all the others slowly looked back at the toys...

It was the faint sound of the door closing and the way Charlie's eyes widened, that alerted Dean to trouble. The hunter went to pick up the hardest looking object- this room had a dinosaur- but as he rose, he noticed that Charlie had backed away. The other adults had done the same. Still, Dean went to attack.

Sadly, before he even turned around, the hunter was lifted up into the air, a hand up under his waist. He began to kick and punch at the giant holding him but it was pointless. He knew it was futile. The giant man could maneuver his small body with ease, and Dean found himself leaving the room where the other victims were.

"You've been a very bad, bad boy." The giant man said.

* * *

The irony of not having the appropriate connection to neither WiFi nor the internet forced Sam to question whether there were more forces in play. His only hope was to try and locate his brother's signal from around 7 hours ago but his hope was fading.. and it was fading fast.

Just when the computer was about to pinpoint the exact location, the WiFi crashed along with his laptop's internet, and thus, the screen went blank. His only hope was to try and locate a map and start the search from there, but the only one the hotel had was outdated by a span of 3 years, and just as ironically as the computer incident, all the local stores decided to close early.

Even though that was the case, Sam felt torn between staying up and sleeping. He had already been up for two days since they came to this town. Now he was nearing his third full day without sleep, and his body was getting him back for it.

He really needed to sleep...

The Winchester was certain that, even if he found his brother, in his state, he'd more than likely only be a hinderance to whatever situation they found themselves in. Begrudgingly, Sam decided to sleep. Keeping the tab with the location system open,he set a timer on his phone and went to sleep- mind racing with plans and possible monsters that he'd face tomorrow...

* * *

"THOP! **THOP ITH!**" Dean shouted as the giant secured his waist back to the chair in that weird circus themed room.

The hunter quickly went to remove the restraint but found his right hand being tied down as well. His left hand quickly fiddled with the restraints, trying to remove them, but the giant easily secured Dean's other free hand, leaving his feet left.

The hunter continued to thrash, regardless of how pointless he knew it was, but the giant didn't seem to care. After unlocking the layer that was covering the diaper, the man slipped two fingers though the leg holes making Dean jump in surprise. The surprise didn't last long and the hunter quickly kicked the man. when the other didn't get the message, Dean kept on kicking until the man, after a few more seconds, removed his hands in return.

"Still dry... You're not trying to be a big boy, are you?" The man questioned as he grabbed Dean's right leg and secured his foot to the chair.

"You thick bathard!" The frustrated hunter said before the giant grabbed the drill. The little action compelled Dean to shut-up and stop moving. The hunter found himself wearily shaking his head 'no', and was deeply relieved when the giant placed the drill down.

Dean was sure he heard the other chuckle...

However, the giant man held a thick slab of wood which he secured between Dean's right leg and a little metallic wall that was positioned between the left. This time the hunter was fast on the giant's plot but was pleading all the same.

"No! THOP! DON'TH DO THATH! NO!" The hunter's words fell on deaf ears.

The giant raised the sledgehammer from the work table and stood over Dean's right foot. Time seemed to slow down as the giant raised the hammer and smashed it straight into the lads right ankle.

The heart-wrenching scream that came from Dean's throat was loud and sincere as the pain throbbed and ached throughout his entire right leg-coursing violently through his body. However, it seemed the hunter had handled all he could take that day as his screaming began to fade away...Dean had achieved unconsciousness.


	3. Chapter 3: Reluctant Rescue

_**Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.**_

Sam's eyes fluttered open as he lazily stopped the alarm clock beside his bed. The time read 6:58 am which gave Sam enough time to resume his research through the computer. The hunter groggily rolled out of bed and headed towards the table but found a relieving sight. It seemed that overnight the computer and WiFi ended up being fixed and so the screen displayed the last signal and coordinates of Dean's location.

Sam quickly snatched a piece of paper and a pen from the desk and noted down the directions- which was around 50 miles away from where he was and 39 miles away from where the impala had been found- before dashing out of the hotel and getting into the car.

He was going to save Dean...

Even though he had no clue from what..

* * *

Dean gasped as he felt the warmth from bed sheets all around him. The Winchester, certain he wasn't at the bunker nor at a motel-because since when did those beds feel this nice? Remembering instantly the hunter made sure to move silently as he didn't want to alert the giant he was up. Soon, he came to realize that he was laying on his he tried to use his hands to sit up, Dean found his hands were cuffed to the bars of the crib... meaning he was back in that room.

As Dean tried to maneuver himself onto his knees, the hunter hissed as he was reminded of the pain in his right leg. Even though he couldn't see beneath the sky blue cover, he was certain his ankle was broken. Once the Winchester had managed to bring his knees closer to his body so that he was now sitting up and on his knees, he became aware of another...troubling was a rather cool sensation all around his lower crotch area...which was odd...looking down and discovering the bulge, Dean cursed under his breath.

He pissed himself.

Worse than that?

He pissed himself in his sleep.

Just like a real baby.

"Damn that thon of a bithch!" The hunter said as he began to feel uncomfortable as the diaper only got cooler.

There wasn't anything within his reach and the room was pretty much the same as it was when he had first been in there- except now there wasn't a bin of toys( only teddy bears). Dean resumed his jerking against the restraints just as the door to the room opened. The hunter turned around and saw the giant, still wearing the mask, heading his direction. Without any warning, the other swung his hand to slap the diaper against Dean's behind, making the already flustered hunter pee a little and yelped in surprise.

"It seems your little treatment made you a good little boy." The giant said as he squished the diaper more making Dean try to move away.

"GETH OFF ME!" The hunter shouted angrily at the other who was still squishing the back of his diaper.

"Awe, isn't somebody a wittle grumpy pants." The giant teased giving the diaper a final pat before he slipped the garment down. The air that touched his bottom made him shiver but Dean was more concerned with what the giant was about to do rather than the lack of diaper.

"Let's wait until your diaper gets a little messier before we change it, okay?" The giant asked rhetorically.

He returned to the back of the hunter, holding a pill and some vaseline. Remembering the Raith case at the insane asylum- and the fact that his butt was exposed- Dean didn't need two guesses to figure out what the man intended to do. The giant placed an arm up under Dean's waist and, after tugging the wet diaper down some more, proceeded to dip the pill in vaseline.

Dean tried to wiggle, keep his butt firm, but the giant seemed too used to that sort of thing and managed to slip the pill up the hunter's bum with ease. Because that was done, the diaper was secured back to its place. Just as swiftly as he had Came, the man left the room.

The hunter began to try and rotate himself, so his butt wouldn't be an easy access, but suddenly felt the urge to go. It surely wasn't out of the back door and so he figured it be easy to hold it in. He figured wrong. Once the urge to go was strong enough and bordering painful, it released by itself.

Tears began to form and prickle at the hunter's eyes just as the warm pee stopped. The hunter seemed to for zen with utter shock and anger. He just... pissed himself again...Dean shut his eyes, unable to tell how long it had been since he arrived in this place- because it was long enough.

When would Sam come...?

* * *

This had to be the place, he was certain it was.

This was the only abandoned rest stop that seemed too old to be suspicious. Sam quickly got out of the car branding a large shot gun, as he began to approach the gas stop.

He noticed that there seemed to be some other facility a little ways behind it and, after casting a careful look in the rest stops direction, he decided he wanted to check out the bigger building...

* * *

Within a matter of minutes Dean had felt the effect of the pill. The hunter had to tentatively switch back to his knees and tried to soothe the cramps away.

Unluckily enough, that just so happened to be the same time the giant re-entered the room. The man had made a couple of annoying remarks as he entered the room and approached the large crib. As Dean tried to fight back the pills effects, the giant's tease grew as he began to apply unwanted pressure on the hunter's abdomen.

It was frustrating.

The man seemed to know all the right places to put pressure and, after another flood of pee escaped him, the hunter found himself messing the diaper. Fresh tears graced the hunter's distressed features as he realized- and was trying desperately not to sit in- the mess. Despite Dean's attempts to keep the mess on his backside from spreading, it still did so. Once the giant was certain the lad was done, he purposefully began to pat the back side of the diaper, pressing the mess against Dean in a way that had the hunter quietly whimpering.

Once the tease was over, the man quickly undid the restraints around Dean's wrist only to redo them once he had the hunter settled on his back side, the mess pressing further onto his bum. The humiliation Dean had felt from doing the act only doubled as the giant went to retrieve supplies to change him.

For a brief second, Dean wasn't sure which one he desired less: the giant changing him or sitting in the messy diaper longer. As the man went to remove the tabs of the diaper, the hunter had made up his mind. He decided he desired a change way less and tried to move himself away, feeling the mess on his backside with every movement.

Just as Dean was sure the giant was going to remove the diaper, an alarm went off. The hunter looked up at the ceiling in surprise. Perfect timing. Anxious as to who the intruder could be, the hunter sighed- relaxing somewhat before going tense at remembering the mess. The hunter had ended up meeting the giant's stare and felt as if the giant was staring at him vehemently.

The giant emitted a grunt as he left from the hunter's side and stormed out of the room. Dean ended up releasing a breath, which he hadn't even known he had been holding, before he heard the alarm stop. The plunge into silence after the brief period of noise was eerie in its own right. The hunter was listening desperately for some sort of sound.

There was a gunshot and the sound of a lot of feet moving past his room and faint muffled voices. The thought of rescue was relieving and Dean was almost about to call out but, remembering the state he was in, hesitated. The diaper was still around his waist and the feeling from it...  
Even though it was around his waist, the diaper didn't give a strong scent that could give away to the mess inside but the fact that he would be virtually defenseless and in nothing but a gown and a diaper made the hunter question whether or not he should really call for help... plus there was his newly gotten 'lisp' he had to be wary of too.

The decision wasn't his to make though, as the door to his room was shot open and another man appeared...but this one he knew. He had long-almost gurl like- hair and was wearing the same set of flannel that he had worn on the trip to the job. Dean completely forgot about his lisp and struggled to sit up as he saw what could only be...

"...Tham?"

* * *

Sam had made sure to put out a distress call to the police about 30 minutes before he arrived at what he was sure was Dean's last location. The warehouse, although it was old and desolate looking on the outside, had a more so daycare like vibe to it on the inside. He had accidentally been caught by a camera which had triggered an alarm to sound throughout the entire building but, as he rushed down the corridor, it had abruptly stopped.

Sam had been expecting for there to be some sort of person or supernatural being but was beginning to doubt the likely hold of it as the silence dragged on. The sound of 20 or so police sirens outside told Sam that help was here and that he needed to find his brother before he ended up looking suspicious.

The hunter had first stumbled into a room that had about five of the missing adults in it and once he had lead them in the general direction of safety, he retreated looking for Dean. The hunter moved quietly as he picked up on what sounded like whispering voices coming from around the corner. Bracing himself, Sam quickly stepped out and fired a shot that hit a tall- almost giant like- masked man who took off running accompanied by another average sized person.

There was only one room on this hallway and, after shooting at the lock on the door, Sam forced it open. There were oversized baby toys, a changing station a crib, and the hunter only then realized the motif of the entire kidnappings. Snapped out of his thoughts by a shuffling from the crib, Sam noticed that there was a figure in the bed. The voice whispered a slurred 'Tham' but, the sound of the word he recognized. That voice could only belong to one person.

"Dean?"

* * *

If anyone were to tell Sam that he'd one day find his older brother in a diaper and crying like a baby, he would've scoffed at them and question whether or not they were some sort of witch. However, because he was actually seeing Dean like... like this, was worrisome. His ankle was bruised horribly and his foot was facing a direction that was so odd; Sam was sure it was swollen. The hunter only registered the smell of pee-and something... else- in the air after he noticed his brother's bulging diaper...Aside from what he could see, Dean still seemed fine.

He still seemed 'Dean'.

The younger Winchester worked swiftly to remove the cuffs from around his brother's limbs and once that was done he quickly picked Dean up and carried him out of the facility. Just as he had expected, there were many police cars and ambulances scattered all along the front yard of the facility.

Sam quickly began to head towards one of the available ambulances, despite the short protest of 'no' and 'I'm okay.' from his brother. Sam carefully sat his brother down in the car, not overlooking the disgusted face his brother made as he did so, before he proceeded to check in with the police officers.

It seemed like at least 5 of the 12 victims were in this building but, who ever had kept them there had already ditched the place. Even though everything was okay for the time being, there was no telling when that maniac would strike again.

The police chief had assured that all of the patients would have police guards at the hospital. Satisfied with the answer, Sam went back to check on his brother but didn't see him at the ambulance car. It had taken the taller hunter a second to realize that his brother had more than likely snuck off.

And where would Dean be likely to go?

Sam wasn't surprised when he had found him inside the impala.

"Dean," at the call of his name, the older hunter looked at his younger brother. Despite the glares his brother was obviously throwing at him, Sam opened his brother's side of the car door.

"What are you doing?" Sam asked as his brother carefully looked away from him. Dean seemed to be contemplating what he should say.

"I'm ready...we can go." Dean said carefully.

Sam could tell his brother was hiding something but, not wanting to press into it, he left it alone. However, he needed Dean to get the right medical attention, especially because his ankle was looking horrible.

"Let them at least fix your ankle-"

"I'm good." Dean interjected, shifting in the passengers seat uncomfortably, hopping Sam wouldn't notice.

Sadly, he did.

Although his brother was trying desperately to hide the fact that he was wearing a diaper, that didn't mean he had to neglect getting himself help. Sam sighed and began to lift his brother out of the car.

"Nn-no! Tho-ba-back away!" Dean said trying not to make himself look more like a child than he already felt he did.

It was bad enough he couldn't say certain words, but now it was like his brother was trying to edge him on. Sam easily got his brother back to the ambulance where the nurses quickly tended to Dean's foot. After a lot of questions- most of which went unanswered-one of the nurses asked for Dean to open his mouth.

It was a simple request that the nurse had asked. The lady had just asked Dean to open his mouth so that they could complete a little check up- which would make things later when he was hospitalized. A very simple easy to complete request...

The dread that ran over his brother's face could be seen a mile away. Not wanting the sad truth to be out, the hunter shook his head 'no' in response to the nurse's request. However, this nurse was tenacious. She had asked him gently a couple more times but finally went to her last resort. After calling her male associate over, she "persuaded" Dean to open his mouth.

The lady gasped in shock at what she saw and quickly ordered the male nurse to release Dean's jaw. Sam looked between the nurses and his brother worriedly before inquiring what had happened. After a brief explanation of what she had seen and what some of the other victims had went through, Sam was able to better understand why his brother had been in such deep thought earlier.

It was highly likely that speaking hurt all together and that certain words were difficult to say over others- according to the information he had grasped from the nurse... which would explain why Dean had said "Tham" earlier... at most, the younger Winchester was now aware that his brother couldn't say words with 's' correctly...After the oral examination was done, and Dean's ankle was wrapped, the nurse stepped to the side with Sam and began to ask him questions regarding his brothers...bladder usage...

Apparently, Dean was functionally incontinent now..The nurse had suggested that it would be best if Sam could try to help his brother become more accustomed to items such as adult diapers... the nurse offered to finish the examination at the hospital but Sam decided it would be best if they returned to their 'home'.

The younger Winchester helped his brother limp back to the car but was beginning to grow mildly frustrated...he was mad that Dean wanted to try to his this from him, he was mad that a complete stranger had did all that to his brother, and he was mad at himself for not being there to stop him.

The trip back to the bunker was nearly silent except for Dean's light snores and the hum of the impala on the road...

* * *

_"So from the top row, he's lost one of his Central incisor, both Canine teeth, one of the first premolars, and all of his wisdom teeth. As from the bottom row both of his lateral incisors." The lady had said._

_The nurse was still speaking and it had taken Sam a second to tune back into her after hearing a bit of his brother's condition._

_"- I'd to recommend some slight mushy and easy to chew foods. His gums seem to be really raw and swollen meaning that they will be extremely sensitive to temperature. He shouldn't have any alcoholic beverages and just stick to all natural fruit juices or water..." the nurse said as she glanced at the anxious hunter._

_Sam was listening but his eyes were focused on his brother in the distance. Dean was trying to get away from the male nurse's attempts to... 'remove the garment' from around his brother's waist._

_"What about his ankle?" Sam inquired as the nurse meet his eyes._

_"It seems broken to me. You'll need to have it looked at in a hospital that way they can go ahead and set a surgery date. The sooner the date the faster you can get through recovery- and trust me, that is the hardest part for patients." The lady replied as she sighed and turned away from the van, trying to make their conversation more private._

_"I know that this experience will have some effect of trauma on him but the way this kidnapper guy was working has left him with certain needs... so... you may want to consider investing in some adult diapers and other items like that..." the lady said, looking up at Sam hoping her message got through._

_The other was watching with mild concern as his brother was helped into a pair of spare pants and a boot was fastened around his foot. The nurse looked back at Dean._  
_"If you think this is too much to handle, there are many facilities that provide good care for people like him-"_

_"I won't need it." Sam said as he looked away from his brother and locked eyes with the nurse._

_"He's my brother.. I'm not going to abandon him when he needs me."_

* * *

Sam had finished unloading the last of the supplies from the impala into the bunker and decided it was time to get his brother out of the car. Opening the passenger side, revealed a Dean who was clearly fighting against sleep.

"Come on, Dean." Sam said as he helped his brother remove the seatbelt from around his waist. The still tired hunter looked up at his brother through sleepy eyes and muttered confusedly.

"Thammy?"

"Yep," Sam said as he got a good hold up under his brother's clean diaper.

"It's me big guy. We're back at the bunker so let's get some rest." Sam said as he carefully picked up his brother and carried him inside to his room. He had to be careful when getting Dean situated on his bed, as to not agitate his ankle, but once Sam was sure his brother was laying down comfortably, the younger Winchester left the room.

Leaving the door slightly cracked so he could listen out for Dean, Sam decided it would be best if he researched the list of things his brother would need that way he could fix things in the bunker to suit him... Then he could work on ganking the jerk who done this...


End file.
